Skeleton Skyline
by NanaMun
Summary: Edward is cold, isolated and just as desolate as the landscape of North America, but a newcomer changes everything.
1. Part I

**Author's Note: **This was meant to be an Entry to the **Twilight the Big Bang** challenge, but like usual, the story was too massive for a simple 20,000 words. I couldn't complete it in time with the big move and school. So here it is, in honor of the challenge. The story will be split into 5-6 parts.

I'd like to give a big **HUG** to **Yenny **and my lovely TtBB beta **Tori **for putting up with my back and forth decisions on whether not I was able to complete the story.

Disclaimer goes as such: The characters aren't mine. There's man sex eventually. Some violence. Enjoy.

**Summary: **_Three years after a world-wide war destroys industrialized countries of the planet, Edward functions as part of a family brigade protecting the last population left in Seattle. He's cold, isolated and just as desolate as the landscape of North America, but a newcomer changes everything._

**Skeleton Skyline **

Finally, the world reflected just who we were - empty, desolate and hopeless. Three years since Judgment Day and yet the streets were not silent.

Somehow, I could hear the world mourning what we had done to her.

"Is your radio on?" I cocked my head at the voice, digging in my pocket for the small, black device. I felt the hand over mine before it was taken, "Hulk on, Can I get a check-up on the water." There was a crackle before I heard the reply.

"10 Gallons. It came hard last night. We sent 4 brigades."

I felt him look at me, "That's Good." He spoke into the radio, before clicking the radio off.

"You haven't spoken to her all day." He muttered, handing the radio over. I kept my eyes trained on the city -noting the holes in the buildings, the blackened windows, the crumbling roofs "Edward!"

"I heard you," I turned to him. He looked nearly monstrous in his bulky gear. They took to calling him The Hulk on occasion. They still had their sense of humor.

"Then fucking answer me next time." He snapped, "Look, I know she's plain and a bit boring, but she's pussy." I cringed at the word, casting a glance at him. I didn't want to talk about it, "Don't give me that look, fucker."

"What do you want me to do about it?" I sneered.

"Talk to her, you asshole!" He adjusted his leather vest, fingering his machete. He was on duty, why the hell was he wasting time?

"You're not keeping an eye out for Banshees." I replied lamely.

"Whatever." He chuckled dryly "Mike will hit it if you don't." were his last words before he turned away.

We were the only troop left in Seattle. The rest had been either killed off by Banshees or found security with us. We had a Doctor, a soldier, a cook, a scientist and quite a few talented minds, Emmett being one of them. They had been my family before Judgment Day and we were lucky to have made it this far together, and to have gained more company and help.

Bella Swan came a year after J-Day. Her father, a sheriff in a small town a few hours away was pretty much the only family she had out here until the Banshees took him away as well. How they got their names, we never figured out, but it fit. They were loud, some said to be sick with radiation and the rest - stark raving mad. Fucking crazy people.

She didn't speak for a week. Alice tried, Emmett tried, damn near everyone had a go. And I merely offered her a cigarette - a rarity after J-Day - and she began to talk. It had been hard to shake her loose since, yet part of me never seriously tried. There was one thing we had in common - we were both alone no matter who was around. She got me a little better than everyone else. I switched the radio on, eyes still lost on the wounded horizon, "Masen on, can someone get Bella?"

**xXx**

"We just sent the brigade out to raid a supermarket down in Port Angeles. The place is still a war zone, so I'm sure there'll be a shit load of Banshees there," Alice paced the long office, glancing out the window only when she stopped speaking.

"Jasper went with them, didn't he?" I stood in the doorway, unsure whether I should leave her to her anxiety or comfort her. It was really hard understanding the bond they shared when the other could so easily be lost.

A waste of pain and time.

"He has to, Edward. It's the only way they'll survive."

"He didn't have to. Carlisle didn't order it."

She kept her back to me, "But I know you would have." There was a shared silence between us as I considered her words. It would have been what I wanted. Unlike my father, I thought with no emotional attachments involved- it's what kept us alive this long.

"You think you can help Esme with the farm?" She finally turned my way, a shadow under her eyes.

"Are you distracting me, Edward?"

"I'm putting you to use. Trust me, it'll help." Her small frame hunched as she crossed her arms over her chest. She looked like a small child and I couldn't help how that made me feel, "And take Bella with you. We have this area secured, but there's always a chance that..." I figured she could piece together the last of what I needed to say.

She held out her hand, and I dug in the small compartment of my vest, pulling out the keys to one of the dirt-bikes. The farm - the area where we kept the animals in the city - was a 2 mile drive. About a third of our team spent the day farming what they could on the small patch of land available with the few animals we had.

She took the keys from me, tucking them in the tight pocket of her leather pants. It was amazing what the end of the world could do to a chipper, young girl. Her once short, spiky hair now hit her shoulders in a low ponytail. These days, she had clearly forgotten she even had hair. Her only concern was Jasper and his occasional venturing out of the city's limits for weaponry, food and anything else we may need.

"After this, we'll be good for another month or two." I added, feeling foolish for trying to see a bit of her old self arise.

"I hope so," She said with little hope at all. At the angle she stood, I could see the scar on her neck. It was a rough reminder of how close we were to losing her and it also served as a reminder to what I owed Jasper for saving her life. That was our general introduction to him and he left quite an impression "I heard you spoke to Bella."

"I did." I answered, already tired of her company. There was no doubt that she was family, but it didn't mean I tolerated her for long periods of time.

"And what did you say?" As persistent as ever.

"She can tell you." I dismissed. She sucked her teeth in agitation and pushed pass me.

"Fuck you, Edward."

**xXx**

"Ask me that question again and I'll have your balls as a charm on my bracelet." Rosalie tossed her hair over her shoulders when she got off the rolling board. There was a smudge of grease on her cheek as she stood on her feet.

"You're in charge of it, that's why I ask."

"Yeah, well, we're bound to run out sooner or later, _Masen_." She hissed viscously, "Gas is a commodity, if you haven't been paying attention to the news _before_ the world decided to end."

"Right… and all that." I said bitterly, "Stay away from trucks." I advised.

She rolled her eyes, "Aren't you the one that just had me soup up the bank van?" She asked. It was part of protocol. In order to raid successfully, we needed room and safety to transport whatever we could.

I sighed, fingering the roots of my hair, "There always needs to be a plan B, Rose." I dug in my pocket, pulling out yet another set of keys, tossing it her way. Without glancing up, she caught it, popping the hood of the car in the process. She was the team's mechanic, fixer upper and occasionally The Attitude. There was a rattling and a grunt from under the hood until she spoke again.

"So you're telling me there may be a chance we would need to leave?"

"I wouldn't want for it to happen. We've been completely fine this last year, but in an instant, things can change."

I wasn't exactly wrong.

**xXx**

The next morning brought unexpected guests. Walking out of the Executive Office Suite #002, I slid my arms into my fitted leather jacket, easing my elbows in before the heavy material rested on my shoulders. I popped the collar up, looking over the vacant secretary desk, noting a head of brown hair.

"Hey," I called, surprising the slim brunette at the desk, "What time is it?"

Bella let out a sigh of relief, before lifting up her wrist, "8:25." She said, shaking the sleeve of her jacket down, before turning to me, "What's up?"

"They should be back soon." I answered, adjusting the radio at my hip, before walking my way to the staircase at the end of the hall. Bella moved from behind the secretary's desk, catching up with me.

"Edward, wait!" She called after. I didn't want to but hell if I was going to get any lip from Alice or Emmett about how I treated her. I stopped, only turning my head to let her know she had my - if not full at least partial - attention "This _thing_, I'm sorry if it got out of hand. I just want everyone to forget it."

I repressed a shudder. She sounded so vulnerable and needy. It was pathetic, yet being mindful she had lost her father, I kept the annoyance out my tone, "I already have."  
>"Oh." My honesty seemed to still have cut a few exposed pieces of her accessible heart. This is why we wear armor, "Well, I never wanted to make you uncomfortable and Alice.."<p>

"Never mind Alice." I dismissed, "They'll be expecting us." I didn't wait for an answer.

**xXx**

It was almost immediate. The arrival was on time, each of us geared, expecting the worse and in fact getting it.

"Get the bike." I ordered Emmett, but he was already jogging down the incline of the hill, leading into the belly of the garage. We all heard it. The wild screams and revving engines. Alice remained still as stone to my right, our other armed accompaniment held their breaths. Emmett was back, the roaring beast under his body. He cocked his head at me, suggesting I hop on.

"Take the van." I ordered the tail end of our group. There were curt nods and a few gritted jaws of preparation before Emmett kicked the bike into gear. We sped up the incline of the garage, through the fully opened door where Rosalie waited, a rifle in one hand and a pistol secured at her hip.

"Get my husband killed and I'll put one in your skull, Edward." She threatened. I wasn't surprised to hear the rumbling of a chuckle from Emmett in front of me.

"We both know the likelihood of Emmett getting killed is by his own hands." It wasn't a far cry from the truth. Emmett was a fearless beast and had some pretty bold maneuvers whenever we were faced with Banshees, but rarely ever did he come back with a mark on him. At that, Rosalie smirked, but said nothing. We were on our way, turning around deserted buildings, bypassing the rather effective wall and gates that blocked the entire street from unwanted visitors. We followed the noise coming from the freeway overpass.

"Get on!" I signaled to the freeway ramp. I was sure he couldn't hear me over the growling machine, but he nodded anyway, turning sharply. I followed the angle of the bike, knowing that otherwise it would have me as skid marks on the road - an idiotic way to go. When we were right in position, I threw a glance over my shoulder. Sure enough, one of the armored trucks was behind us along with a topless BMW. I grimaced, catching the sight of flurrying raven locks and had to bite back the bark for Alice to stay behind. She was going to break our typical procedure and if she died in the process, it'd rob me of killing her myself. Fuming, I turned, waiting for the sight of our dilemma.

It was a big one.

Two vehicles I recognized; our armored vans.

Two I didn't; a yellow school bus, and a bike, deserted in the middle of the freeway with no one on it.

The vehicles drove in loose circles, speeding off the freeway before driving back on, a stalling method to keep the Banshees from following them into the street that was under blockade. Farther down, there were a group of men – mostly Banshees – but I could make out the cowering bodies.

"Shit!" Emmett slowed the bike to a complete stop, "You think our boys are in there?"

"It doesn't matter." If these were Outsiders, chances were some of them would be help for us, whether by information or hands to man areas. At this rate, the more we had against the Banshees, the better we were.

As long as they weren't Thumpers, we'd be fine.

Thumpers were nearly as dangerous as Banshees. They were biblically motivated and deranged groups that fooled willing helpers, robbing them of all their sources and lives in the name of Redemption - a Holy Sacrifice. It was complete bullshit. The world was polluted and God was finished with it. No sacrifice was good enough.

"Get me closer." I jerked my head in the direction.

"What you have planned?"

"Nothing that will get you killed. Don't worry about it." He shrugged, muttering something under his breath along the lines of "It's your life, fucker."

With a closer look, it turned out to be 5 Banshees and two Outsiders, all missing firearms, but loaded with handheld tools and weapons. This was a desperate group. Emmett braked, pulling the bike in a sharp turn. I got off and with the ease of walking, pulled out my Gold Desert Eagle, locking my eye with my targets. There was a rush of movement, as the wild bunch came at me in unison. It was what I had planned.

Something happened over time. We figured it was the radiation, or the deteriorating brain cohesion causing plain insanity. Banshees were primal and reckless, which sometimes made them unpredictable, but in times like these, _very_ predictable. Always go for the kill, and if not successful, go for incapacitation. The only mottos both our sides seem to follow. It was a motto _they_ needed to change. It got them killed faster. I fired four rounds, taking all but one down, before I dug in my holster for my old colt revolver. In one click, I was ready, catching the brain dead fool right between the eyes when he was but a few feet away. I scowled, noticing the rot in his gritted teeth, the bloodshot red eyes and rough, leathery skin before he crumbled to his knees, falling flat on his back. Emmett circled the perimeter of where I stood, before pulling in front of me, "Drop me off at the bike." I hopped on, casting one glance to the two Outsiders. From a closer position, I could make out the blood stained shirt, a hand pressed against a wound. The smaller of the two lifted his head, meeting eyes with me, a silent pleading in his gaze. Emmett accelerated forward, without a word. I could make out the BMW and two armor vans now at head with the school bus about half a mile ahead. My best bet was the big, massive vehicle was somehow raided and those inside were fighting control for the steering wheel. Emmett was quick, dropping me off by the neglected bike. I hoped on and without a word, we were both heading back to the Outsiders.

The unharmed young boy was now on his feet, shirt displaying drops and designs of dark maroon. His hair touched the ends of his ears. He looked to be no older than 17.

"Please!" He shouted, right as both Emmett and I jumped off the bikes, "They cut him. They were holding him here to-"

"Let me see." I kneeled by the body, curled into the fetus position.

"He won't get up!" The boy nearly sobbed, "He says I should leave him."

I rolled the body on its back, taking in the soaked shirt. I lifted it high enough to see the wound. From what I knew, it didn't appear deep enough to be fatal, yet he was incapable of moving. I leaned in closer, moving his shoulder length hair aside and was surprised to feel a clench in my chest. He was unconscious, eyes still without movement, but his full lips moved in a silent prayer, whispering words I couldn't hear. There was a discoloring on the side of his face and it puffed as if he had something the size of a marshmallow in between his cheek and teeth.

"Emmett," I needed his assistance.

"I got him." It was a swift movement on his part, considering Emmett's strength and size. I motioned for him to follow me and he did, positioning the body behind me on the bike, warm arms limp around my waist, "Hold on a second." Emmett backed away, unbuckling the thick, long belt around his waist, before tucking the leather strip by the buckle, untangling it from its hoops. If there was something I enjoyed about teaming with Emmett, it was his ability to be useful and listen carefully. He was quick, wrapping the belt around both of our torsos before fastening it. The article of clothing had never been for keeping his pants fitted to his waist, but rather for situations like these.

When finished, I balanced both me and the unconscious boy behind on the bike. Emmett took this moment to turn to the younger of the two Outsiders.

"How good are you with bikes?"

The boy, wide eyed and apparently in shock, took a while to answer that question, "G-good, I guess. J-Jake taught me how to ride a few years ago." Gesturing to the boy secured to me.

"Okay, well we'll thank Jake later," Emmett tossed casually, "Hop on. You're driving." The young boy did just that. It was an awkward fitting. The teen seemed dwarfed by Emmett's massive body, but they were both capable of fitting on, "What's your name, kid?"

The boy blinked for a second, taking in the question, "Seth."

Emmett nodded as if in casual conversation, "Seth, good name." The boy appeared flabbergasted by Emmett's nonchalance, "What you're going to do, Seth is escort me to that big, yellow bus."

"Those crazy people are in there and they probably killed-" Seth protested, but quieted down when he noticed Emmett raise his hand to cut him off.

"Trust me." Was all he spoke before looking over his shoulder to wink at me, "Think Rose will be mad?" I shook my head in reply causing him to snicker. I knew exactly what he was going to do.

In no time, the bike sped off towards the yellow bus in the distance. Seth had good speed and direction, making sure to maneuver around the debris and phantom car shells between the lanes. They caught up to the swerving yellow blip on the freeway right as our two armored vans pulled to the shoulder of the traffic lane. It was all part of procedure; with back-up, we can expedite the solution.

I started the engine on the bike, satisfied with the healthy, roaring sound before following behind. I knew all I was would be needed for was clean-up. My eyes were steady on my target and allies as I continued to creep forward, maintaining balance with the dead weight on my back. As I predicted, Emmett had the young boy pull up to the dangerously swerving bus. He didn't hesitate, jumping forth and attaching himself to the opened window. If I hadn't known him all these years, I would have been in fear for his life, but through our lives before this, Emmett had always been a risk-taker and a terrible adrenaline junky. This was pretty much his day job.

With the grace of a wild cat, Emmett climbed up and onto the roof of the bus, rolling against the turns and swerves in an attempt to stay on. The bus couldn't have been going faster than 15 mph thankfully. Emmett kept low, using the edges of the roof to climb forward to the front windshield, before he boldly took the dive towards the driver's window, his fist causing a shattering hole in the glass. It took about a quarter of a mile before the bus came to a crashing halt. As I neared, I smelled the burning rubber and exhaust and was able to make out the brigade as they climbed out of the vans. One of our most efficient, Riley, approached me first.

"The bus belonged to some Outsiders, but was ambushed by Banshees," He seemed annoyed as he relayed the information, "We spotted the ambush about 30 miles outside the city. Jasper didn't want to risk leaving it if there were people alive inside." I felt my gut twist before dropping. It appeared both my sister and Jasper were incapable of following orders even if it meant their lives. At the thought of my younger sibling, I looked over the horizon in search for the car. She had swiftly pulled next to the bus, her small stature standing before it, a weapon evidently in her hand.

"Your task was successful then?" I asked, referring to what they were originally sent out for.

Riley nodded, "Yes."

I leaned my weight on one foot as I let the bike slant. It was hard keeping the body on the seat with me, so the rest couldn't be for long, "Alright, we take out all Banshees on the bus. Look for survivors, and get Emmett and Jasper out."

Riley nodded, "And the guy?" At my questioning look, he motioned to the man behind me, "Should we take him and put him in the van?"

I shook my head as a negative, "No. If there are any others on that bus, we'll need the room in the vans for them."

"We won't be taking the bust with us?"

He had a point. If there was anything to distract Rosalie and keep her productive, it was something as substantial in size as a yellow school bus, "We'll see." Riley took that as a dismissal and got back in the van. Now with the order, we were going in. I kept my pace slow while both vans rushed forward, catching up with an already enthusiastic Emmett, whom had pulled a Banshee into the light from inside the vehicle. With a rapid body rotation, Emmett revealed the derringer that I knew had been secured at his thigh and with an echoing pop, the Banshee fell back instantly, his skull of no resemblance to what it had been a second before.

There were 6 more Banshees inside the bus and by the time I was able to secure the perimeter of the area, all of them were brought out into the cloudy light. There were 4 males and 2 females, one of which appeared to be no older than 6. He stood before all 7 of my men with matted, brown hair and coal colored eyes that were wide in fear. I watched a few feet away as he was directed towards his people. Alice, approached from the rear, her gun aimed at the windows as she searched the small square spaces for the familiar blonde hair.

"Where is he?" She sounded pathetic with the crackling signs of tears at the back of her throat.

"Put the gun away, Alice." Emmett rolled his eyes, "All of them are right here. Jasper is inside."

"I-Is he-?" She looked between our group and theirs, desperate for some form of an answer. Emmett merely jerked his thumb towards the folded open door of the bus. I had no doubts that Jasper only remained inside to ease whoever experienced the violent showdown. My sister didn't hesitate to rush inside. I was incapable of expressing the rush of anger in the pit of my gut but I was sure to save it for our first moment alone. She wasn't supposed to be here, especially for the sake of Jasper.

The weight against my body shivered. There were probably injured men inside that needed medical attention. We had to head back as soon as possible.

"Let's deal with this." I ordered and like an army, my men lined up and raised their guns at the huddled, incapacitated Banshees.

"W-what are you doing?" I had forgotten the young boy Seth was present.

"It's cool, kid." Emmett shot him a quick glance, before facing the insane men.

"But that boy, he's-" Seth protested. The kid was brave enough to throw his hands out and drop the raised weapon in Emmett's hand, "You can't do this!"

Riley chuckled, "You seriously think these freaks have any idea what we're doing? They're fucking brain dead. Now back up before you get yourself hurt." But as he spoke, I watched the 6 huddled, dirty beings. They were once normal citizens who worked, went to school and perhaps had close families. After the initial shock wore in the first year, it had never entered my mind that they were as human as we were. They stood before us, eyes wild, but not moving. If they weren't aware of this genocide, they were surely knowledgeable of our threat to them.

It had been two years since I stared without consideration, since we all had. Looking over the minor again, I imagined him cleaner, with brighter eyes and the ability to communicate like we could. It was difficult seeing Seth's point after all I'd endured the last 37 months, but the kid was adamant enough to get himself hurt.

I gestured to Mike, who was eagerly waiting for the order to shoot, "Grab the child and move him aside." I nodded my head towards the little boy.

"You have got to be kidding me." Mike whined, lowering his weapon.

"I'm not asking you, Newton." Without another audible word –since he chose to mutter under his breath –Mike lowered his weapon and followed my command, walking the distance to the child. Everyone waited, their weapons at the ready, when Mike clasped a hand around the small boy's skinny arm before roughly pulling him from his group. To my surprise, the kid thrashed and screamed, creating that howl we all knew very well.

"Fuck, shut that kid up!" Riley snapped. Mike didn't hesitate, gun-butting the child before he went limp against his side. It didn't escape my notice that Seth turned his head away just then. It was clear he had been very sheltered these last three years. I was suddenly curious as to where exactly he and the bus riders hailed from.

I didn't have much time to wonder. Just as the child was out, the oldest of the females made an attempt to attack. Her lips were curled back and her shoulders rounded in a primal crouch. Without much cognitive process, I retrieved my Gold Desert Eagle and fired before she could strike. The pop startled Seth, Mike and the child. Emmett gave me a look as the Banshee woman fell back against the others. It was no news to the crew how quick I was, though occasionally the reminder struck them by surprise.

"Kill the rest." I ordered, no longer capable of keeping still with the weight against my back.

Afterwards, when the last of the Banshees were hoisted onto the pile on the shoulder of the freeway, Emmett approached me, a rare glum look on his face "So, what should we do with the child?"

"Drop him off somewhere outside of the city." I really didn't care where, "I'm sure some other Banshee coven will find him." Emmett didn't appear too sold on the idea, "You have a better idea?"

"Nah," He shook his head. Whether he had one or not, I knew he didn't agree with me, "That kid Seth reminds me of how Rose and Alice were before all this. I guess I kind of forgot what it's like to consider them."

"They'd kill you if they had the chance, Emmett." I sneered at the idea of consideration. It meant hesitation and to hesitate meant death, "Just get rid of it."

"You enjoy this too much." He scoffed, before walking towards Mike and the unconscious child.

Some of the men were already lighting a fire to the mound of bodies when Alice stepped out of the bus, her nose wrinkled in disgust at the sight of the blood, "Two are injured and one is dead inside. The rest are okay, but they're scared and they want to know who we are and if we're safe."

"I'm sure Jasper put them at ease." It was a snide remark. I couldn't help it, I was still pissed.

Alice scowled, "I know that was meant to be sarcasm, but he did, you asshole."

"Next time, let him do what he claims he's going to do. Don't rush out here to be a hero. Heroes die."

Alice huffed, marching over to where I sat on the bike, "You know, having a _heart_ keeps us alive too. No one wants to be a zombie. No one wants to be like _them!" _She pointed to the burning pile, "Sometimes I wonder if you have more in common with a Banshee than us."

"I'll take it as a compliment."

She merely sneered, though that was quickly put away when she spotted the man secured behind me, "Is he conscious?"

"Barely."

"You should get him back. He could get an infection from an open wound or-"

"I'll get him there when I'm sure everything is handled here."

She stared at me for a long moment before disappointment ghosted her face, "Do you even have a conscience?"

"You should know by now."

Her eyes flickered to the man attached to my body and then back to me, "You're right. I do."

**xXx**

**AN: Give me your 2 cents! Tell me what do you think so far. And don't forget to stop by at _Twilight The Big Bang_'s Livejournal to check out the other stories posted up. The link is in my profile. **

**I shall have another update next week! **


	2. Part II

**Author's Notes: **Once again, I'd like to remind readers that this was meant to be an Entry to the **Twilight the Big Bang** challenge. So while I was unable to make the deadline, I figured I'd post it here instead. I'd still recommend that you check out the stories (the link is in my profile) and give some love to the writers who put a lot of blood, sweat and tears into their 20,000+ fics.

Once again my love goes to **Tori **for beta-ing this story. I enjoy not wincing when reading my fic and she helped with that. Also, love to **Yenny**, since it is because of her challenge that I thought to continue writing this story so soon.

**Disclaimer: **_This story deals with post-apocalyptic themes. If that makes you sad for some weird reason or freaked out, kindly read "**Our House"** it has sex. Or "**Ride the Cowboy"** which involves more sex. (all in my profile)_

**xXx**

"Can you tell me why there's a big ass bus in this garage and Emmett isn't with you?" Rosalie demanded, arms crossed over her full chest. I had been able to escape her wrath on the way in, guiding the wounded to the second floor and the remaining few to the lobby. Everyone was accounted for except for Emmett, though I was sure he would be back within the hour.

"He's on the way." I answered, "I'll want you to strip the bus."

"Nice to see you too, Dick." She sucked her teeth, "And I want him back before nightfall." The attachments they had were unhealthy, but I was in no mood to argue with her. She got a curt nod and I was on my way back inside the building to address the new Outsiders.

The area surrounding Executive Office Suite #001 was packed with onlookers. Heads turned as I trudged my way through, pushing aside those that wouldn't move for me. I entered the room, not surprised to witness the small chaotic atmosphere. The vans had to transfer back two injured along with the one I brought it. Carlisle was efficient, moving between the three. One of them was conscious, sitting up on the military cot, holding his arm to his chest, a look of agony on a pallor face. Tanya, the only one out of all of us with experience in nursing education sat at his side speaking to him in hushed tones. Three others stood at his side. I recognized one of them as Seth, the kid that eventually saved a Banshee. His hands shook at his sides and his eyes were wide of innocence being lost as he turned to glance at the unconscious two.

The office was a small hospital room of sorts. The cabinets once filled with papers and documentation stored and filed as it had been traditionally for years, was now makeshift instrument storage. The walls were a creamy white, giving the room a feel of calm. It didn't go well with the ambiance I stood in the middle of. Three cots were present in, all occupied by the injured. Carlisle had finally planted himself between the two that were still out. A look of concern marred his otherwise young looking features. I couldn't help the brief flashback of people mistaking him for my brother. The trivial annoyance felt like a life time ago.

"How much did you use?" I asked, snapping him out of thought.

With a resigned sigh, he turned to face me, "It shouldn't matter how much, Edward."

"How much?" I repeated.

His brow only furrowed deeper, "The last of our painkillers will be for Embry, Quil and Jacob." It sickened me that he already was familiar with the names and was able to match them with the faces. They had barely been on our territory for 2 hours, "Jacob was actually fighting an infection from a previous injury. The wound he has now isn't fatal but it was enough for stitching. Quil has been unconscious this entire time. He has no serious injuries. According to Leah, after certain events transpired, he vomited and collapsed."

"We'll have to go to Portland to get more supplies then." I sighed. It didn't matter who had what and for what reason. We wasted too much medical supplies on two of them.

"Edward," Carlisle started, "Have some respect. They lost someone." That was right. Alice reported someone dead.

"Where's the body?" I asked.

With another weighted sigh, he spoke, "With Mike and Riley."

I nodded, "Alright, we do the burning tonight." We had only ever had to do 10 before. But we had mastered the art.

"That's too soon, son. They need to heal and say their goodbyes to him first."

"So we're going to wait for these two to wake up fresh off the drugs we provided to say their farewells to a dead body that has been waiting to burn."

"Have a bit of compassion, Edward." was all the time he would afford me, before he called Tanya over requesting for her to get the stocked drugs we kept in the storage room on the same floor. Biting my tongue, I left the room, moving the onlookers out of the way. I had no time for this at the moment. I still needed to address Alice's disruptive, impulsive behavior. She was in the lobby as I assumed, conversing quietly with Emmett before she saw me.

"We need to talk." I barked. I wasn't going to wait. She neutralized her facial features, fixing her eyes to me. Emmett said no words of acknowledgement and merely walked off. It was unlike him, but I truly had no perseverance to consider why.

"What is it now, Edward?" Alice responded in a clipped voice, "The mourning upstairs giving you a headache?"

I ignored her snide remark, "I told you to go to Esme's and you purposefully disobeyed me."

"_Disobeyed?_" Her voice rang out on the open floor, "When do you have authority over me?"

"When I was given it." I answered evenly. It was an idiotic question to ask. The first hours after J-Day were of how to form order and with who we had to form it with. It was a known fact that we couldn't function without some loose form of hierarchy. It kept those outliers in line and promoted productivity.

"Even dad would have allowed me the permission to go."

"Well, _dad_ isn't in charge of the brigades and procedures. I am and it was on my orders-"

"Fuck your orders!" Alice snapped, "And fuck _you_!" She was never like this before. She had always been happy, optimistic and the energy of the room. Alice was a lot of things before the war and migrations.

I knew arguing with her wasn't going to help any. I just wanted to get my point across, "Jasper isn't worth your life."

All the fury in her eyes melted away as she stood before me, her stance defensive, "You'll never know what Jasper's worth is to me until it happens to you."

"I'm not as foolish as you are." I dismissed. These attachments and connections to people were our way of clinging to the lives we had before, our way of not letting that world go. But it was long gone with overconsumption, energy wasting and war mongering. We were finally free in the war zone we conceptualized.

Keeping her head raised high, I was reminded of the Alice that once was, "Well, maybe you should be." She spoke in defiance before making her leave, pushing pass me to walk on to where I assumed Jasper was. They were unnaturally attached at the hip as well their emotional interdependency.

Such a curse I was free of.

**xXx**

Twilight approached, our expansive star disappeared behind the horizon of skylines. Those that were too curious gathered in the courtyard, watching as the pyre was constructed out of disposable supplies we no longer needed; old boxes and used papers.

The radio at my hip clicked before I heard the familiar voice, "Hulk in," I sighed, knowing that could only mean one thing "We need you down here, Masen." I was at the end of my patience. The shift watching from their posts had been distracted and some called off to deal with the ceremonial burning. It was conflicting to our schedules and a threat to safety.

Retreating from the edge of the roof top, I marched through the heavy metal doors that lead directly down the stairs to the Executive floor. Much of the halls were deserted now but the voices from Carlisle's room were still as vocal as ever. In fact, it appeared as if there was some sort of altercation going on from within the double doors. I approached with trepidation, not wanting to be a part of whatever emotional breakdown that was going on from the inside but needing to make sure that Carlisle wasn't being ambushed. I didn't have much time to ponder what I was interrupting because right then, the door was thrown open and I was faced with the towering body and obsidian locks that had not a few hours ago been draped over me. Soft features were set in a grimace and eyes were hard and yet vulnerable as we came face to face.

"Jacob, don't!" I heard Seth's pleading voice.

"Jacob, you need to lie down." One of the females spoke up. My eyes adjusted to the sight of him. Though he was taller than me, his body was still bowed and one hand was stationary at his side. The area I had once spotted sporting the open wound. His breaths were shallow and his balance was tittering at best.

"Move." He barked. The voice reverberated through me but I didn't allow myself to oblige.

"Even if I did, what makes you think you'll get anywhere?" I responded.

His dark eyes hardened. The color of coal glowered back before he found his breath to speak again, "Move or I'll make you."

"You think that's possible?" I challenged. He was clearly in no condition for physical overpowering, though I was certain if he had been at his top health, I would have had quite a problem.

His full lips parted, moistened and drawn down as he attempted to speak, but no words came out. With a deep groan, his form tilted against the doorway then gravity drew him down. I caught him before he could do any more damage to himself.

"Carlisle." I called, needing some assistance.

Carlisle appeared finally, after allowing the commotion to continue as it did. We both hooked our arms under the man between us, each holding on to his sides as we escorted him back to the cot. His voice was hoarse just as his head hit the flat pillow, "Sam, I need to see him."

I'd wager that was the body.

"You're not well enough, son." Carlisle watched him with sympathetic eyes. I hated the weakness and how he so easily accepted and succumbed to it. I knew he was considering another option. What other one did he have other than having the burning ceremony right in his office? One of the girls approached. She had long hair like his, though hers was styled and pinned over one shoulder. Her features were soft and gentle and her voice trembled as she spoke, "We can say our goodbyes here, Jake and-"

"I need to see him!" He growled again, though it didn't leave as much of an impression as it should have. His breath was still short and his voice still without venom. He was in pain, I could easily tell, but of the physical or emotional capacity, I wasn't sure. I never had any desire to decipher the difference. The girl turned to me with pleading eyes. There was nothing I could do, so there was no reason to bother me with a favor or wish. I wasn't her savior.

But Carlisle was.

"We do have a wheelchair available somewhere. We used it before-" I sighed, recalling the only ever time that it was needed – the night we brought Alice back after nearly losing her. She had been so weak from the blood loss, she couldn't walk and like the stubborn woman she was, she demanded not to be lifted. We were lucky to have had the spare wheelchair from the vacant hospital and it proved its purpose, "It might be stored away with the other medical supplies on this floor. "

"I can go get it if you tell me where it is!" Seth seemed too eager to help.

"Edward could show you the way."

**xXx**

The rust of blood and creaking leather on metal. I stared at the lone chair, packed between the medicine cart and white linens. Most of the supply rooms on the top floor were for medical placement, but this particular one was any and all goods that came in access.

And access was a luxury.

A luxury we so easily were handing to Outsiders.

The young boy next to me wiggled pass, keen to grab the chair as if his life depended on it, "Blanket! Do you think he'll need blankets? Or anyone else?" He jabbered on. I found myself trailing in and out as he stacked a few linens on the chair, "And water? I saw there was like this jug of it. Will we need-"

"Look," I cut him off. My patience was already at its end, "If there is going to be a ceremony, you'd want to leave. Now."

His eyes widened as if something suddenly occurred to him, "Right! Right!" And just as quickly, he sobered up, "Sam. I shouldn't be so worried about water when Sam is…" He allowed me the paradise of silence only for a second before he spoke again, "Um, okay. I guess we should be going." The noise of silence rang between us as I trailed behind him while he pushed the chair along.

I suddenly preferred his speaking. Something about his hunched shoulders and troubled expression annoyed me much more than him carrying on and making his presence _too_ well known. Yet, I followed him without a word spoken until we were back to Carlisle's room where all the conscious waited.

"Right, then," Carlisle spoke lightly, gesturing towards the chair. Seth scrammed from behind the chair towards Jacob whom now sat upright in the cot. He looked less likely to fall over, though I wouldn't have considered him a model help for our colony, unlike the able and annoying Seth or the women.

The long haired of the two females assisted in helping the weak bodied Jacob but the other one, which I noted had a nearly boy styled haircut, stood with her arms crossed over her chest. I hadn't heard a word from her yet and I had never considered her at all but she must have felt as badly as the injured looked. Her facial makeup was similar to Seth's so much so, I would have pegged her as an older sister yet her demeanor was anything put outspoken and attention driven. She was quiet and withdrawn. My kind of girl. If that would have ever been possible.

"W-where is he?" The long haired girl spoke. She looked far more troubled than she should have.

"I'll show you the way."

"What about Quil?" Seth asked quietly. The young man Seth referred to had been watching her with tired eyes.

"I'll stay here. Thanks." He squeaked out.

"Well, that answers that." I concluded impatiently, "We're hoping to get this done with by nightfall. Fire attracts outsiders, so the ceremony at this time isn't wise, but it'll be permitted."

"We're burning him?" His voice was grating and weak and I honestly detested the tears glistening in Seth's eyes, "Why do we have to-"

"Because we need the soil in the area and piling up dead bodies on our limited land-"

"Please," Jacob spoken for the first time since our brief altercation "Shut the fuck up." He didn't appear to be able stomach another word. He grimaced in pain, looking away. A quick swipe of the palm along his cheek and he was speaking again, "Let's just get this over with."

**xXx**

We all watched the ceremony as we would a program on television years before. It was morbid but entertainment wasn't much these days and if there was anything people loved, it was something to talk about. It fucking grated my nerves but there was nothing to do about the 30 something onlookers. I merely had to be there for protocol, nothing else, though it wasn't as grieving as I expected – they were a peculiar bunch. Especially Jacob. He had an air of dominance even in his weakened state. He watched the pyre with tormented, black eyes and a tense jaw. He hadn't spoken a word since and kept silent. The two females sobbed inaudibly amongst themselves, arms clutched to their chests as if to physical pain. Seth stood the farthest from the pyre, eyes shut with liquid trails coloring his brown cheeks.

I had had enough. I turned on my heels, walking my way back to the building. The fire would eventually die out and there were enough men to monitor if anything happened. I felt sick from the smell of smoke and my eyes burned from the heat. I rubbed away the sting, ignoring the natural lubrication, wetting my cheeks. My chest tightened, my lungs ridding of the smoke before I straightened my shoulders and swallowed the bitter pain in my diaphragm. There was no one in view; the building was desolate with the show outside. It was the perfect time to escape up to the roof, have a moment to myself and perhaps check on the pyre from above. Taking to the staircase, I climbed at a leisurely pace, thinking over the plans to the next hunt for supplies. Portland wasn't a long drive but 4 hours were room enough for attacks and causalities. We'd had problems in shorter distances.

While on the 5th floor, I had lost myself to the worrisome thought of the loss we would have with more mouths to feed. Granted, it was a problem my mother worried about but I had to deal with the balance of sanity amongst the colony. I had to deal with the repercussions of hunger. People lost their shit when there was nothing to eat and no place to be safe and I was here to guarantee none of that would happen. I wasn't at any conclusion but all the same, the thought slipped my mind when I heard it. That familiar screeching wail that had kept us up the first nights and what we had grown to steel ourselves against. My body instantly stiffened. I had learned to harness my senses, isolate one to enhance the other. It was a survival mechanism that had saved me on more than one occasion. My hand was already secured on a weapon as I followed the sound to the heavy metal doors leading to the fifth floor. I instantly scanned my memory to who was located on the floor; most of my team.

Tyler, Eric, Mike, Riley, Rosalie.

Fuck, Emmett.

I entered, weapon aimed and hyperaware. The wail echoed down the hall, overly high pitched for the average male and not as feral as a female's. Keeping my back along the wall, I continued to follow and assess. My actions were only momentarily haltered when I heard the hushed rumble of a voice, followed by another. I knew those voices well.

"He needs to shut up if he wants to stay alive. I can't help if someone finds him."

"He's malnourished, Em. He doesn't know how to communicate pain."

"He needs to learn fast. If Edward finds him-"

"I would kill him." I finished, opening the office door. The room was a makeshift home for Emmett and his wife. She had done well with the bed set up and the dresser. It looked nearly domestic with the framed pictures, but the dirty, little runt curled up in the corner ruined the illusion that this just might have been another home. Emmett sat but a few feet away, crouched and facing him and my sister was not too far away, her arms crossed and distain in eyes directed at me.

"Why is he here?" I asked Emmett, who was now rising to his feet. Though he didn't look startled at my appearance, he had the knowledge to have a sense of shame for what he had done.

"I couldn't just leave him out there. You know there are Thumpers."

"And they would have dealt with him."

"You're seriously not saying that!" Alice snapped, "They are nearly as bad as the Banshees. They would have killed him, done some cult sacrifice. You know how they are, especially with children."

I observed the small Banshee. He looked like he could be one, but in the end, "He isn't a child." I corrected, "Get rid of him-" I pulled my pistol from its holster, "or I will."

Emmett had the size to intimidate and he used that strength to approach me with broadened shoulders and hard set eyes, "No you won't."

"Don't test me." It wasn't a threat, it was a warning. And perhaps that's why Alice stepped in line of the gun.

"I'm sorry, Edward but this time you're not getting you're way. He's staying here."

"Like hell he is." It didn't sit well with me that now, after three years, they decide to dismiss my orders, "If any Banshees hear him outside our colony's limits, they will go looking for you. You know how they work, they operate like clans."

"He's a little boy." Alice tried again.

"He's one of them!" I snapped. I dropped my gun at my side, already feeling the echo of an intense migraine. There was no way I could allow this, not with everyone's safety in my hands, not with the chance of something happening. I wouldn't risk it for a damn Banshee cub. I couldn't.

"Edward," Emmett's voice was soft and slow. It was the same speech technique I had seen him use with Rosalie years ago when they had been dating and she would lose her temper, throwing things around even with company over. It had always worked, "He doesn't have any of those rashes we see with a lot of them. I checked myself. He could be saved, he's young enough."

"His brain is still developing." Alice concluded, "Whatever has the older ones out of their mind, it doesn't seem to affect him as much."

My jaw was set, my mind made, "Get rid of him." But my sister was more stubborn than I was.

Leveling her head up, she squared her shoulders, though it had less of an affect as Emmett's wide stance, "No." Her voice was clear and unyielding, "If you had anything inside you, you'd feel some sense of shame for what you're saying." I stared behind her at the huddled form. He hadn't moved from his position, though now I could see his eyes staring back at me, wild and scared. He was watching the man who ordered the kill on his pack and potentially his own parents. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. My attention was back on Alice. She had always had a way of making things work to her will in the end. It was part of what I admired about her before J-Day. But now, it only served as a thorn in my side, a fucking nuisance. I didn't want her way to get someone killed.

"Please, man." Emmett begged, "I don't think I could stomach leaving him on the side of the road." I could have easily assigned Mike or Riley to get rid of him but I had a troubling image to keep me from voicing that power.

That young kid with his naivety and concern for a Banshee child. He had thrown himself in front of a damn gun. Seth had not been here for a day and he was already the bane of my existence. But for whatever reason, my decision had swayed.

"He does not scream and he stays on this floor where he can be watched. No one knows but you two and Rose until I say otherwise. Do you understand?" Both seemed relieved, relaxing their shoulders instantly. It was imperative that they at least followed that order. There was already enough to worry everyone now. If any of them knew about what resided within the confines of our building, all trust in my authority would be as valid as safety outside these walls. And for something like that to come into fruition was the prologue to fear and anarchy.

"You have my word, man." Emmett was grateful, "We'll get him a bite to eat after curfew along with a bath."

"He doesn't leave this floor." I reminded.

"He won't." Alice assured. And if there was anything I could count on from her, it was that she'd get her way if she was stubborn enough. With a last order to keep it silent, I shut the door behind me, en route to the roof. I questioned my change of thought and the affect the day had on me. I planned the upcoming days and its relevance to the Outsiders who were not leaving anytime soon and I theorized whether or not my recent decision would come back to bite me in the ass in the future.

**xXx**

I got the radio call only minutes after saving a moment to myself. I was needed back in Carlisle's office. I arrived back at his door no sooner than I wanted. I entered without knocking, ready to receive whatever order he was going to throw at me. My father stood with his back towards me, his eyes on the black night outside the wide wall of glass. By his side lay one of the injured Outsiders, unconscious and bandaged. A dancing orange glow flickered and coated the entire room creating a completely different atmosphere that had been part of the room not hours before.

"Edward," He spoke solemnly. He didn't turn away from the window, "You will need to prepare for departure in a few days. As you informed, we are running low on medical supplies and are out of painkillers. But not only that, I need you to relay a message to the Portland Colony."

"What is it?"

For a second, he didn't respond. His shoulders tightened and the dim glow cast a shadow of concern around his brows, "I will pass the message onto you the day you leave." With a sigh he turned, "but for now, what we need to worry about is where the newcomers will be bunking. Bella offered her room to Emily and Leah, so two extra cots have already been moved to the room. Quil and Embry get the last cots in this room. We were unable to find any excess mattresses in the building, but seeing how Jacob is still recovering from his wounds, your mother and I agreed to offer our bed for the next few days-"

"That is unnecessary."

With raised eyebrows, he asked, "How so?"

"Esme-"

"That's your mother you're talking about," He scolded.

I was in no mood to argue, "She spends hours in the garden, cooking and taking care of everyone. She's not sleeping on the floor."

"Your mother is in great health." Carlisle argued, "And she suggested we give him the bed if only for a few days-"

"No." My father had a look of disappointment but it was difficult to be concerned for such a thing. He forgot the hours it took to build and stabilize the colony. All the work that went into what fertilized land was left, all the savaging and fighting we had to do to keep everyone safe. We starved, bled and suffered for months before there was any sign of hope to go on. He forgot because he didn't see all of it. He nursed the sick back to health and laid out the plans and commands… but _I _made them happen. As did his wife. And she fucking needed her comfort and rest.

"Jacob can take my room. I'll offer him my bed. It'll be suitable for him."

I had hoped that wasn't a repressed smile I saw but a play of shadows on my father's face, "Oh?" His voice remained characteristically calm, "And where would you sleep?"

"In one of the spare cots. They are as uncomfortable as hell but I'll manage."

"I see." My father spoke no more. I feared it was because something under that stoic face might break free. Some flicker of emotion; like amusement, "Give the guests another hour. They'll need to say their goodbyes before they get some rest."

I didn't answer. My father knew I was gone when the door clicked shut behind me.

**xXx**

"Thanks." Jacob panted, right as his weight fell back into the chair.

"No problem." Emmett grunted, before casting me a look I didn't want to decipher. It had been a chore getting both Jacob and the wheelchair up to the top floor. Emmett's help was appreciated but it always was. He needed no reminder of so. When that knowledge finally struck him, he muttered a few profane words, before heading back to the staircase.

Jacob observed the quiet exchange between Emmett and I, "You seem like such a nice guy." His tone was flat, ringing with sarcasm.

"It's nice to know that even in the face of death, you still have a sense of humor." I snapped back, walking in fast strides to the suite room. I didn't care to look over my shoulder to see if he was following, or able to catch up.

Once inside, I cleared the pathway for the rolling chair and pushed aside a few of my personal things out of sight. By the time he was in the doorway, I had everything out of view. He had the audacity to watch me bashfully.

"So, what am I doing here?" He asked quietly.

"You'll be temporarily rooming with me." I answered, "Your health isn't up to par and there's a chance of infection, so you'll need to be watched."

"And you'll be watching me?" That was skepticism I was hearing.

"Do you have a preference?" I retorted.

"In fact, I do." I couldn't help the small smile on my lips. He was as stubborn as Alice and aggressive as Emmett even in a wheelchair, "Okay, then. So this is how it's going to be until I'm good and we can leave." As much as it thrilled me to hear that he had no plans staying, I couldn't help entertaining the fact of _how_ he could.

"Yes." I answered, "Where do you plan on taking them?"

"South." He shrugged, "We heard north Nevada had little damage."

"You'd have to get through the massacre of Harney and Malheur county, unless you want to take the route of Idaho, which is twice as long and you're bound to make a pit stop near a Thumper Commune."

"Massacre of what? Thumper Commune? How do you know all this?"

I leaned over the floor mattress, fixing the comforter and fluffing the pillows. I had never had company in the room, no one outside family. It made no sense fixing a bed that was only going to get laid in again but I found it quite distracting from focusing on the idea of someone in my space.

"There's a colony we know it Portland. When J-day came, they were able to watch the war, be our eyes and ears, since we were pretty blind out here. After everything died down and the Banshees and Thumpers took over, they were able to mark out areas we didn't travel to. And that includes anywhere in south Oregon and Idaho."

"You're still in contact with them, then?" When I nodded in response, he spoke, "You were lucky. We had nobody. There were only 20 of us before-" Once his jaw set, I knew the civil conversation was over.

"Day break starts at 7:00 AM for me. I'll need to get some sleep now." I waited until he was right at the edge of the mattress before I helped him out of the chair. It was a slow process, due to the sharp pants of pain coming from him, but finally when he was comfortable, I pushed the chair aside and walked to the corner of the room where I knew a cot would be waiting for me.

I did my usual routine of undressing –jacket, holsters, boots, shirts and jeans –before I was comfortably in nothing but my undershirt and briefs, a good ten pounds lighter from all the gear. The thick curtains of the office were drawn but a sole candle sat on what was a nightstand in the first house I ever raided after the war. Its glow showered the locks of ebony hair splayed on the bed underneath. Russet skin shimmered and dark eyes stared back at me. I hadn't noticed he was awake the entire time. I assumed exhaustion and grief would be his lullaby. I was mistaken. Walking the length of the wide office, I blew out the candle, shutting out the world for the night.

"See you in the morning." was the last thing I heard before settling in the cot and allowing myself the momentary peace.

**xXx**

**AN: I apologize for the crawling pace of the story (if you guys are eager for the Jacob/Edward relationship) Edward is a tough nut to crack, but if you're reading carefully, you can see where he's softening up as the story progresses. We'll see how Jacob and Edward's relationship grows! Thanks for reading guys and let me know what's on your mind!**


	3. Part III

**Author's Notes: **Here is the third part. We're halfway and the story is about to pick up some action. I apologize for the pace so far.

Thanks and love to **Tori** for beta-ing. She makes it look like a human wrote it and not an ape.

**A story note:** Just to inform any of you that are confused. _Banshees _are individuals that suffered radiation poisoning from advanced weapons from the war. They are living beings and they cannot infect anyone if they bite them, but they can make them sick from radiation. They are also Banshees that are just men that went mad after the war. In this story, they don't operate as Zombies, in that they don't turn anyone. I like to compare this story more to in _**The Book of Eli**_ (a movie) or _**Fallout 3**_ (a video game) rather than _**28 Days Later **_ or _**Dawn of the Dead**_, even though those are some of my favorite movies.  
><em>Thumpers<em> are hysterical religious groups that convert or kill those they come in contact with.

****Disclaimer: **_This story deals with post-apocalyptic themes._**

**_xXx_**

"Sam," The whimper woke me up. There was a hint of light through the heavy curtains, a dim orange glow. It couldn't have been later than 6. I sat up on the cot, stretching out the kinks in my back. It had been quite some time since I'd slept on the stiff platform. I had grown comfortable with my luxury. I planted my feet on the dark blue carpeted floor, curling and uncurling my toes, giving myself a second to fully wake up. The whimper startled me again, reminding me why I was up in the first place.

He lay but a few feet away, curled on his side. The black hair obstructed the view of his face but the soft groans were enough of a sign to his discomfort. I walked across the office room and knelt by the bed, brushing away soft locks of hair to get a look at his face. A scent of earth and spice hit my nose as I disturbed the air around him. His scent violated my senses, yet I inhaled deeply. My thumb swept across the sweat at his brow and I took in his state. His skin was warm but I wasn't sure if that was the rage of the fever or a disturbing dream. There was no other choice but to check his wound. I carefully moved the comforter and lifted his thin, damp shirt. The wound had bled through. I needed a kit.

It had been Carlisle's idea to supply every room with a first aid kit, just in case. Life had become that of a hunter and gatherer. We were bound to get some cuts and bruises along the way. And the kits proved useful each time. Mine had been tucked away inside the mahogany desk that was conveniently pushed against the far wall. There was no need for it other than to sit my meals and tools on or to conceal any weapons I couldn't carry along with me while on raids or patrols.

Opening the kit, I grabbed what I needed and made my way back to the sleeping body. With a small pair of scissors, I cut through the bandage wrapped neatly around his torso to reveal his sculpted abdomen. I felt my gut drop at the view of his chest rising and falling in the slow rhythm of sleep. I had never dressed any wounds but my own and yet I found myself willingly and almost mechanically taking care of a stranger. It was beyond my limits. We barely shared one conversation before he slept in my bed and now without so much as thinking to step down the hall and awaken the actual doctor to which he was under care, I took to handling the matter myself. I did not know what sense escaped me but I was finding myself rather irritated.

I cleaned the wound with expert handling. With the fresh patch in my hand, I applied it along the curve of his waist. His husky whisper of the name had me hesitating only for a moment. His breathing had changed and like an automated response, so had mine, "Was he your lover?" I asked the silence, completing the placement of the bandage on his warm skin.

His eyes had fluttered open at the words but he had been awake awhile longer than that, "No." It should have been a simple answer, but my eyes observed the set jaw and the dark eyes reliving something I could not see.

"We are in no time to hold judgments to the few that are alive and well, Jacob. I wouldn't treat you any different if he was."

"He was married to Emily." His voice was hoarse as if it had been in use all night. The sound of it made my insides tremble.

"That doesn't answer my question."

He had a quiet intensity about him, like a roaring ocean on mute. I could see the danger of the dark waves, building and rolling, curling onto itself and yet I couldn't turn my eyes away. The sight was enticing. In the last three years, I had never been curious about a man's history. Even with his scars and polite manner, I didn't give Jasper a second glance, but with Jacob, there was something else entirely. It wasn't just shellshock, anger or grief; his torment had been life-long. To him, this world was no different than the world before. I hadn't seen that in anyone else before, other than myself.

I didn't expect him to answer the question. And he didn't. Instead I left him to his silence as I finished dressing the wound. When done, I sat back and motioned for him to take off his shirt. It would need to be washed.

I knew it was 6:30 when I heard the footsteps outside my door, a muffled thud by the doorway. I stood instantly and walked over, opening one of the double doors to gather the half-filled metal pale that was waiting for me. I turned to face a questioning Jacob.

"Everyday we get this," I lifted the pale "it's for bathing, brushing your teeth and the bathroom."

"It doesn't look like it's enough." He was right.

"It isn't." I answered, "So most of us bathe every other day and only flush when we have to."

"Everyone is so militant here." He appeared impressed, "I've never seen anything like it."

"From what I know, a few cities on the west coast operate like this. It's the only way to make sure there is productivity with no chaos."

"The closest thing to civilization." He mumbled to himself.

"The illusion helps keep everyone in line." I responded. I watched as an eyebrow rose in surprise.

"You believe civilization is dead?"

"It never existed." He appeared to think the words over, leaning his side against the wall. A hand subconsciously covered his clean wound. I had spared him enough of my time. I needed to start the day.

**xXx**

The sun was brighter than it had ever been these last 3 years. I couldn't understand exactly why. Was it the last storm that finally cleared out the smoke and debris that seemed to have clung to the clouds in the sky? Or perhaps today was one of those rare clear days Seattle saw so little of.

"How is he?" I had sensed him behind me the entire time. I knew when Emmett was silent he was in deep thought and I hoped it had little to do with the problem waiting to happen.

"Rose and I cleaned him this morning. He looks better, though he did put up quite a fight."

"And I take it, Rose agreed with your decision." I kept my back to him, giving him no reward of eye contact. I was still disappointed in his choice. The consequences were his own now but the point of the matter was whatever consequence were to come, it could have been easily avoided.

"She did," He chuckled to himself, "In fact she thinks you're a dick." No surprise there.

"I'm a dick who has kept us alive." This was why I stood before him as authority; I had better perspective, "Don't let this be the first mistake."

"It won't." He finally sounded as somber as he should have with the situation, "He's a kid, Edward. He can be normal if he hadn't suffered from extreme radiation."

"I hope for your sake, you're right." It wasn't a threat, but I wanted it received as a warning.

With the New Comers, there was labor distribution to hand out. With three healthy people, we could use the help. There was a solemn silence between them when I approached them on the first floor lobby.

"There used to be a small organic market with a garden down the street. We use it for growing some of our produce there. Emily and Leah, your assistance would really help there and Seth-" I started, but he was already speaking his mind.

"I want to help in the garden!" He protested.

I sighed, restraining some of my energy, "Seth, I wasn't asking what you wanted."

He shrugged, "So, I have a right."

The older of the three sighed, "Seth," She started.

"Seth will go to the garage and work with Rosalie on the bus-"

"That's boring!" He grimaced in distaste.

I felt my jaw tighten into a ball of tension. I was at the end of my patience and if I needed to show my authority, I had no problems in doing so but once again I didn't have the time to voice my opinion as Leah spoke up, "I'll go in the garage." She had a look of annoyance plastered on her elegant features. She was saving me the trouble. I gave her a curt nod and the corner of her lip twitched as if in an attempts to smile but she turned her head away before anything could form, "So, where is this garage?"

"It's towards the back of the building. There'll be a sign for the stairs leading to the garage basement. You'll find Rosalie there. She is hard to miss." I added the last line with a sneer.

"Got it." She crossed her arms over her chest, cocking her head towards her brother, "Try not to annoy anyone." Her attention briefly turned to the long haired female at her side before her voice softened, "I'll see you later." She offered a gentle squeeze on the arm to the woman before walking away without a backward glance. I followed her slim figure and wondered what it would have been like to be attracted to her.

"Okay and where do we go?" This kid had no sense of limits. I couldn't filter the glare I gave him but as expected, he was unfazed. He waited with wide, brown eyes impatient as ever.

"Follow me." I muttered, walking ahead of the two, out of the wide glass doors of the building.

**xXx**

"Edward, honey, what brings you here?" Esme stood on her feet, but not before dusting the fertilized dirt off of her knees. She could see the two new visitors over my shoulder but being polite, she waited until I introduced them.

"Emily, Seth, this is my mother Esme. Esme, this is some of the New Comers." I gestured towards my mother, allowing them to see her in the white top, shorts and straw hat. She looked quite at peace for someone who endured three years of leading the most important job of the colony. Her dark auburn hair was tied in a ponytail, strands falling out over her shoulder. There was a smudge of dirt on her cheek but she welcomed the two with a warm hug each. I had forgotten how compassionate and personal she was to everyone in the colony. The crew joked around and called her mother, just for her maternal manner and the way she took to watching over them.

As they called her mother, I learned to keep myself from doing so and she noticed. Every time, "Edward." She scolded, pulling away from her last hug with Seth, "It's 'mom'. Call me Esme again and I'll string you up by your thumbs. Okay, love?" She finished with a wide smile. Petting my cheek with a dirt ridden glove, she pecked my cheek. It had become difficult to pull away from the nurturing woman I knew three years before. I didn't understand why she still found it necessary, catering to everyone including myself. Being cared for amongst other things was a luxury.

"So what do you do here?" Seth asked with awe. We were standing in the small green house located in the back of the grocery store. It was one of a dozen areas we used for vegetable planting on the colony and was my mother's favorite since it resembled the greenhouse we had in my childhood home.

"Well," My mother clapped her hands together, "Let me tell you about it and maybe we can find something for you guys to help with. Do you two know anything about plants?"

"I used to have a small garden at home." Emily spoke softly, her eyes sparkling in tears. I could only imagine she was thinking of her husband along with whatever home they shared together.

"My mother grew home-made tomatoes." Seth shrugged. For the second time that morning, he didn't appear as hyper as I was used to. In fact, he appeared almost as upset as the night before during the ceremony.

I excused myself. I needed to continue with my day. Now that everyone who could manage was busy, it was time to check up with Carlisle and set up the plan for the trip to Portland.

**xXx**

"You shouldn't be doing that." He turned, startled, dropping the rag on the tile floor. I walked through the open door, picking it up before placing it in the sink. I caught him barely standing, naked in the bathroom attempting to clean himself.

"I didn't expect you to be back so soon." He mumbled, clearly embarrassed, though I'm sure it had much to do with his lack of being able to care for himself, not his physical appearance.

"I spoke with Carlisle and thought I'd check on you. He said Bella brought up a meal for you. Were you able to finish it without getting sick?"

He gestured towards the small tray on the office desk, "It was the best meal I've had in months… Though I never was one for dressing-less salads." He chuckled, then grimaced when he appeared to move too much.

As if by automated response, I walked deeper into the bathroom, expecting him to fall over. I spoke up to distract him, "We only use dressing on special nights."

"You'd think with all the places you've raided, there'd be a lot more dressing and sparse chocolate." He had a valid point. With the end of the world, people were supposed to focus less on what they eat and rather that they ate at all, but when survival instincts kick in, people often get smarter "We tend to eat less and more healthy if we can help it." I chuckled, momentarily forgetting about why I was here in the first place, until he groaned from the rumbling laugh we both shared for a few seconds.

"Tanya could have helped you clean up, you know." I held his shoulders in effort to keep him on his feet.

"I'm fine." He grumbled through gritted teeth, "I can take care of myself."

"Can you?" He was clearly delusional. With the slightest pressure, I pinched his side, getting a howl of pain from him before he buckled, "You sure about that?"

"What the _fuck_ is your problem?" He cried out.

"You're supposed to be healing and resting. The better you follow rules, the quicker you can get into shape."

"I refuse to have a nurse bathe me like some invalid."

"I wonder, does Seth get that stubborn attitude from you?" I thought out loud. I was surprised to hear a chuckle from him.

"Leah," He answered, "But I may have picked up a few tricks from her."

If he was going to refuse service from a damn nurse…

I felt myself come to a conclusion I would have never agreed to do had I been thinking logically. Picking up the rag, I squeezed it dry and proceeded to continue where I saw him leave off.

"What are you doing?" He asked, clearly stunned.

"The quicker you're cleaned, the quicker you're in bed and you can heal and I'm able to get my bed back." This wasn't about taking care of him. This was about moving him along. I was hoping that by the time I arrived back from Portland, he'd be fully healed and ready to leave. That would be in a week's time and things would get back to some semblance of normalcy. Longer than I desired… but Carlisle was adamant about waiting until the weather soured a bit. The worse it was, the better chances I had of getting to Portland with no problems. If there was one thing everyone was smart about, it was staying indoors when there was troubling weather, Banshees included.

I was gentle and cautious while cleaning him. I was aware, unnaturally so, of his flawless brown skin, the way his flesh dressed his muscles and how the layout of those tissues lead to his sex hanging heavy between his thighs.

I found that I had stupidly and yet willingly volunteered an intimate gesture. I couldn't recall the last time I'd done something as inane but it was the consequence I was dealt to pay for such a decision. Luckily, Jacob took this moment to be silent, letting me finish my duty in peace. His heavy breathing supplied the only noise in the bathroom, that and the thumping of my heart, pulsing in my ears. I hadn't eaten, I concluded. I was underfed for the day.

When done, I placed the rag back in the sink. I figured it was time to redress his wounds as well. I stood on my feet, ready to retrieve the kit but Jacob was already reaching pass me. Automatically I held my breath. I could feel his heat on me. He was so close. With a pained grunt he moved away, the kit in his hand.

"Let me." Was all I found myself able to say. I knew it in that moment that there was something else about him that unsettled me. Yet I found myself willing to assist him anyway?

"Okay." His voice was a deeper husk than moments before. I found my insides trembling again. It wasn't the intimidation I was used to, the type I wore on my face like a mask to make an order or to kill a Banshee. This type of intimidation reverberated through me like a bell in a church, shrill and incapacitating. I had to give myself a moment to recover for it was a completely new experience. One I had never thought existed.

I concluded that I must have not slept well the night before and it was only catching up.

**xXx**

She didn't often step on the roof. I knew it reminded her of a world long gone and decaying. She, like most of the colony chose to live in their bubbles, believe that everything was okay, just a little different from before. Her short, chocolate hair was fitting to her now. Over her time here, she hardened only slightly, weary of her past. She was so intent on hiding what life was now. It was why I could never bring myself to notice her as she wished even if I tried. It served no point that she wasn't the gender I desired, but at times like these, most were willing to try anything for a moment of bliss. I suppose I wasn't as desperate as everyone else.

"Carlisle told Alice you'd be leaving for Portland in a week." She started, tucking her hands into her pockets. Her side swept bangs hung over her eyes briefly, concealing her expression, before she lifted her chin to stare straight at me, "A lot of the guys say that Aro was the one who told your father about the war before anyone knew."

"Amongst others." I supplied.

"Your father never talks about it."

"Should he?"

She sighed, "I don't understand. Why not talk about it?"

"Bella," I started slowly. She had to know by now that my patience was at its end, "What my father knows killed a lot of hope he had for mankind."

She didn't respond. It was a relief.

"Why are you here?"

"I want to come to Portland with you."

"Why?"

"I never left Washington after the war." She tucked her chin in her chest again, hiding her eyes, "I thought that maybe-"

"I'd take you on a tour? Show you around, let you meet the hidden men in Portland everyone talks about so you could come back and regale them with wondrous stories?" I finished, "I know you're bored but don't make a fairy tale out of business. I'm going to get supplies and deliver a message."

Her head snapped up, "A message?"

My eyes locked with hers, "Bella, you're by yourself. So am I. But I'm not seeking camaraderie or friendship. Don't mistake my seclusion for loneliness. I don't need you with me."

"I think you're wrong." She argued.

"You have every right to, just as I have every right to _know_ _you're_ wrong. Let's leave it at that. We don't need to prove anything to each other."

"But how can you live like this? How can you deny giving companionship or compassion to anyone? I may not know you as well as the others but I see it. I see that you can care, even if you can't." Her lip trembled as she spoke, but her voice remained strong "You scare Alice. She doesn't even think you're human anymore. You show no sympathy when people die and you kill like- even your own brigade talk about you like you're a machine."

"They follow orders." I answered flatly, "That's all that matters."

I felt a twinge of surprise while her soft features contorted into a tense jaw and hard eyes, "Tanya thinks something is going on with Emmett. He's acting weird and she said she caught him sneaking something out of Carlisle's office. I thought you should know." She said with a curt nod before turning away. She didn't get far before I spoke again.

"Someone like me isn't good for you, Bella. We're too different." She was a girl who wanted to _live_, while I was a man who needed to survive. The best our situation could offer was amicable interactions.

Her small hands gripped the metal handle of the roof door, before she tossed the words over her shoulder, "That's the nicest thing I've ever heard you say."

And she was gone with the day.

**xXx**

"What did you take?"

Like a child caught, Emmett's shoulders sagged and his head hung, "It was nothing." I hadn't expected the feeble response but nonetheless, I knew he would try to downplay whatever happened.

Fingering my Gold Desert Eagle, I raised a brow in his direction. Instantly his hands drew up in defense, "Okay, okay!" He belted. It was as if he was trying to calm a ravenous lion. The thought was amusing. Is this what Bella was talking about? Did I scare Emmett as well?

"Look," He suddenly seemed bashful, scratching at his short curls, "There was a slight mishap this morning."

"What was it?"

"He bit me when I was trying to feed him." He held up his hand, displaying the reddened skin with teeth indentions. It didn't look too bad but we needed to take precautions.

"Are there any signs of inflammation or discoloring?" I grabbed his wrist in an attempt to get a better look at the damage.

"Yeah, yeah." Emmett replied, "Rose checked it out and we just disinfected it is all. He didn't bite so hard. He just-" I blinked in shock as he erupted in chuckles, "I was showing him how to open an Oreo cookie and he must have thought I was going to eat it. He bit me only so I could drop it."

"Is that all he's done?" I asked, skeptical at the report. He already had an attachment to the…_child_. I wasn't sure I could trust his judgment of simple survival instincts.

"He's done nothing too extreme, Eddie. He still doesn't know how to use the damn bathroom-" He wrinkled his nose in disgust, "But other than that, he's a lonely, confused kid."

"I'm off duty for tonight, I'll check up on him-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," A flash of fear alerted me something was wrong, "Rose just put Royce down and if you wake him-"

All concern for what he could be hiding slipped from my mind, "_Royce_." Emmett winced, realizing he let his attachment slip, "You _named_ it?"

"Of course we did. Come on, man, this is a _kid _we're talking about. We've never seen one of them alive this young before. This has been his only slip-up. Give him a chance."

"Make sure he stays on that floor."

If I was going to leave town, there needed to be an eye on him. I dreaded that this secret would surface sooner than planned.

**xXx**

Four dawns passed and the sky grew greyer. The time was nearing for my brief departure, a reprieve from my duties. Surprisingly, it was something I looked forward to. My family held a close relationship with the Volterra Enterprise, a conglomerate hailing from Italy that had branched off around the world. It was a network of powerful men, most of whom Cullen Banks supported. Of the multiple CEOs of branches, my father became closest with Aro, a cultured man whom despite his business was a humanitarian and who liked simple living. His knowledge of the War's origins were vast. Very few people knew of what exactly happened. To most, it was a flash of lights and soldiers. Speculation of what country attacked and who was to blame died as fast as it started when people realized just how close we were to the end. No news from other countries shared with the public, no promises of civil help or Government protection. The world as we knew it almost seemed to end in a week. Aro disagreed. As wise as he was, he was as naïve as my father.

_"The world has not ended, my boy. We are merely in need of internal reconstruction. Build up from the rumble."_

He based himself in Portland when the war started, claiming that the "Northwest would receive less damage than most." It was an accurate prediction. Seattle held the worst destruction in the northwest, but even then, it looked nothing like what we briefly saw of cities like Los Angeles, Houston, Philidelphia, Chicago, New York City, and Phoenix.

_"All the big cities."_

They were vast gravesites, while Seattle remained just a haunted house. There was a major difference.

The fear that shook everyone when seeing the images was enough to lose all hope but it has always been a peculiar observation that more so than even my own father, Aro was _adamant_ that a new day was coming.

He was a spectacle but a welcome distraction for a few days.

"So you're leaving by dawn?" He was standing –with no assistance from the wall, I noticed –as he watched me pack my necessities in the small sack.

"Yes. Radio time is only for an hour, so I want to be within range by noon."

He nodded. He appeared impressed. His skin had returned to what I assumed was its healthy hue. He looked better, lighter, though his eyes were still troubled. He was healthy and young enough to make a full recovery in only a few days and judging by his new habit of fidgeting, I knew he was eager to get on his way.

"You seem ready to leave yourself." I made my observation known.

"I can't deny that I'm not, but-"There was a wrinkle between his brows as he internally fought himself, "Everyone else seemed to assimilate nicely. This is the first time I've seen them this relaxed, this _happy_." He looked put-off by the revelation.

"A full stomach and shelter can go a long way, Jacob." I sealed the sack and set it aside by the now vacant cot, "From what I've been told, you've been nomads for a few months, running circles in the state. Nothing was at least half certain. Where your next meal was, where they'd sleep. If there is one thing I noticed about living after, it's that order is security." It was still new having these types of conversations with him. It felt so necessary with everyone else, talking and sharing useless information, but Jacob shared the same desires for silence as I did. It made conversing a welcome pleasure, because every word, every topic had intention, a real motive.

I found myself frozen in my stream of thought, breathless by a discovery more inane than a Banshee child amongst us. I enjoyed these conversations. I looked forward to it. I had never objectively looked at our discussion or my emotional responses to them… but now in retrospect, I could picture the previous nights before sleep. There was the dark and the silent mumbles of our words, brief chuckling. Why hadn't it registered before that I've spoken more with him in just 5 days than anyone else here for the entirety of three years save for Emmett, Alice and Carlisle?

I knew his age, his life on the Reservation, what he liked doing as a child. He expressed so many things without the intent to share for approval or mutual agreement. It was conversations without expectation, without the need to form an attachment. These days passed like marks on a calendar and I had only come to comprehended this now. It was like having a heavy fog clear.

"I talked to your father." He sat on the mattress, stretching his legs out before him, "He says I'm in good health for travel. I'm thinking maybe I should be on my way as well."

I was happy to be awoken from my trailing thoughts, "Without the entourage you came with, I presume."

"They're settled. I know Emily would not be able to leave. Even if Sam's body wasn't burned here, this is where we put him to rest." A grief clouded his eyes before he spoke again, "And Seth is really happy. Leah won't leave if he wants to stay. I heard Quil joined that guard of yours and Embry is doing okay." He nodded to himself, "This is where they'll feel safe."

"How will you leave?" He shrugged, "Rose is working on the bus, so that's out of the question."

"I saw you have quite a lot of dirt bikes."

"A dirt bike isn't as safe as a bus and won't get you far."

"But it'll get to wherever fast." He thought for a moment, dark eyes scanning the room as something was processing for him, "Portland, right?"

"Right."

"How often do you come across trouble?"

"It's never without adventure."

"I'm great with a pistol. Would you mind some company?"

**xXx**

**AN: And from here, we gain pace onto the boys' relationship and the plot! A warning for the next chapter. I'd love to hear some thoughts on the story so far. Like Edward and any other characters a little better? See any sparks between Jacob and Edward yet?**


	4. Part IV

**Author's Notes: **Here it is! Part IV! Things are about to get real!

Thanks so much for the reviews. I know the pace is a killer.

_**Disclaimer**_: This chapter contains some violence and death (though not any main characters). You've been warned.

**xXx**

"You'll drop him off in Portland," My father said back. He didn't seem to agree with the decision, "And what will he do there?"

"Move on to wherever he needs to be."

"And that is where?" It had been some time since I'd seen my father intently curious –with disagreement –about any of my decisions.

"It's not my business to know."

"And you don't mind his company for four hours." He indicated, though I knew it was a question. I always did my travels alone. Never, even when the offer was presented, did I take a companion.

"It wouldn't trouble me."

"I see." The reply frustrated me. There was something he was refraining from telling me.

"What was the message you wanted me to deliver?" I witnessed the slight flicker of emotion before he glided towards his office desk. I sighed, the nag of my impatience weighing on me like lead. The office had been cleared up; cots folded and pressed against the corner and all the medical equipment out of sight. I allowed myself to take in my surroundings as he gathered up whatever energy he needed to express what he had to say.

"Here, I have the message encased inside," He started gravely, holding out a long envelope, "There is a list of what we need and a minor memo, but just in case it gets intercepted on the trip there, I want him to at least get this-"

I waited –my curiosity piqued –as he leaned back with a resigned sigh, "There's no need for a look-out. They're not coming."

_Interesting_.

The only authority above me when it came to the colony was Carlisle, my father and my General. His orders were rarely questioned, though followed begrudgedly and it had never crossed my mind to read his messages which I personally delivered on my own to Aro or at least question why I needed to deliver them in the first place. It had never occurred to me that there could be some important information that if known, may have changed the way I handled my duties.

Not until that moment.

"Who?" Was all I had to ask.

My father's calm façade slipped for one brief moment when our eyes met, "What does it matter now, Edward?"

"It matters because there is something you haven't told me and apparently feel you _still_ don't need to."

Sliding the envelope under his index and middle finger, all he replied with was, "I trust that you deliver this in prompt time and give my best wishes to Marcus and Caius."

I was dismissed.

**xXx**

The rec hall was abuzz with conversation. The sun was at its peak, though unseen and much of the colony was gathered for the prepped meal. Amongst them was the young kid that had been the initial reason for my minor stress. He sat, elbows pointed skyward as he tucked into his meal. Near him was his older sister and across from them, the gentle long-haired elder. All three males of the small group accompanied them, having the same light conversation as all others in the hall. Jacob, among them, sat with his torso relaxed and curved with features unfamiliarly gentle and eyes light with humor as he and the rest listened to the youngest of the troop discuss some unheard topic with enthusiasm. Their skin –all the same color–contrasted greatly with most of the other colony members in the room, though no one seemed to mind at all.

Yet I did.

Their difference was the mark of their freshness amongst us, their deviating ways of procedure. They were after all Newcomers and their place here was questionable. It made me uncomfortable and I wasn't quite sure why. It was obvious with Seth, but its potency rolled off of Jacob like curls of smoke, tempting some suppressed instinct to lash out. I had felt it during night conversations. I felt it especially when I tended to his wounds. It was louder, deafening even, when no words were spoken then.

I was overcome with the stress of the previous week and I suppose this was the outlet. I was looking forward to our trip because at least then I knew it would be the last I would be seeing of him. Just four hours in a car with him and it would be over.

_Four hours._

My fingers tingled as I lifted the fork to my mouth, chewing but not tasting my meal. I watched him finish his food, lean back before unconsciously fingering the bandage under his tank top as he spoke. The hall was clearing out gradually, everyone returning back to their daily duties. It wasn't until most had deserted the tables before I heard Seth's outburst.

"You can't!" It was tearful and desperate. He stood on his feet, jumping off the bench before shooting in the direction of the exits. Everyone at the table wore tense expressions, their food forgotten as they fixed their attention and resentment at Jacob. He didn't shrink back or wear any signs of guilt; rather his expression was stoic and cool. With some final, silent words he stood to his feet and left the table. Our eyes met briefly before he followed the trail Seth took out the exit doors.

**xXx**

The door flew open, banging against the cream walls before stuttering back into the median doorframe. I turned from where I stood, engaging my attention to the intruder.

"I don't understand." She started. It was enough to make me order her out. I recalled Alice's annoying squeak of suggestion, "Be patient with her, please." It was one of the last conversations we had had regarding Bella. I hoped she at least understood it was difficult being patient with someone who couldn't see the message I was strongly giving off.

"What don't you understand, Bella?"

"Jacob can come but I can't." Her lips were set in a thin line, her shoulders squared and the short strands of her hair sat in short wispy waves. The look suited her.

"Jacob plans on not coming back, that is why he is coming along," I informed, tucking the last essentials I needed into my bag "Unless that is your intention as well, you're not coming along."

"You'd want that too, wouldn't you?" Her tone was harsh and hurt. I was familiar with this attitude. It was of common use with Rosalie when she felt she was trapped by authority, "You'd want for me to just leave."

"I wouldn't want for anything, Bella." I had grown tired of the conversation, "I don't consider you at all." I was hoping the dismissal would be enough.

"You never thought that I'd want to help?"

"What I'm doing requires no help or company. And even if it was so, what help would you be?"

"If I have a gun-"

"You have no knowledge of wielding one and no training-"

"Most of your guard has no training-"

"Either way, Bella, this is a fruitless argument."

Her brown eyes held a glare of unwavering determination before she spoke her last words, "You may be in command, but your words aren't always law." It was a hiss of contempt. Perhaps it was my first time seeing her livid –but there was something marginally engaging about her. The door slammed shut behind her.

**xXx**

Our shoulders touched briefly, but the heat was engulfing. He had the go from Carlisle to leave. His health was up and the infection had cleared. Though he still wasn't at his strongest, he was capable of carrying the little possessions he had on his own. All traces of his fever had diminished, yet the heat from him was still abnormal.

There was a blue hue to the dark, gray skies as we stepped out into the dawn. Our escort team awaited backs to us and onward to our trail. Emmett noticed our entrance first, turning with his usual casual smile.

"The morning shift checked the boundaries outside the city. There appears to be no signs of Banshees or nomad Thumpers, so for at least the first hour, your travel will be uneventful."

I nodded in approval. It was to be expected. On the brink of storm, there were barely any signs of travel, "Mike and Riley are to take my watch." I ordered.

Emmett let out a small snort of amusement, "Yeah, I'm sure they'll love the back-to-back watch." His bulking arms were crossed over his chest. I followed his sights to his companion. Rosalie stood in just her civilian clothes, no harnesses or weapons secured where I could see. It was a dangerous risk to take, even with the low possibility of being attacked. I was about to comment on her lack of preparation, when I saw him.

Small form hunched into a ball, bare feet planted on the pavement on the sidewalk. His ear length hair, now clean and free from the damage of neglected care, blew about across his forehead, stirred by the building winds of the day. Curious, wide eyes looked about, his head tilted towards the sky, as a low, building moan came out of his small, rounded mouth.

"When did you start taking him outside?" It wasn't a matter of why anymore. It was to be expected that Emmett and Rosalie would tie no means of procedure or rules to the _child_.

Rosalie turned, a look of bemused shock sparkling in her blue eyes, "What? No orders to put him inside? No lecture on the safety of the colony or the child being exposed?"

"Would you have listened?"

"Of course not." She threw her golden hair over her shoulders in defiance. Both Jacob and Emmett chuckled.

"This is his third day." He nodded his head towards the child, "He does the same thing. Makes that noise and just stares at the sky."

"Like he misses someone." Rosalie's tone was gentle, concerned. Expelling a gust of air between her lips, she directed her attention to Jacob who stood militantly rigid at my side, "The little tyke is pissed." She said with a hint of glee. I could only guess her excitement was in relation to the adolescent's fiery disposition.

"Seth, you mean?" Jacob didn't approve the direction of conversation.

"I do," Rosalie could clearly read his discomfort but that was no reason to stop, "So is there a reason why you're leaving your band of brothers and sisters behind?"

"I have my reasons." He nearly growled, "Is there a reason you have adopted one of those infection infested fiends as your pet?"

Rosalie didn't even blink at the hostility of his tone, "I have my reasons." She quipped, before speaking to me, "Lord, I never thought I'd find someone so suitable for you, Edward."

I ignored the remark, "Are there any last additions to the list of supplies?"

"Condoms." Emmett spoke up with a wide grin, "Lots of them." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Anything _else_?"

"The crew is getting bored of Monopoly and card games. Maybe they have some entertainment they could lend?" Rosalie suggested, "I know I'm getting sick of Pictionary and charades."

"I personally enjoy Taboo." Emmett winked, reaching for his wife's hips. She shook him off stepping within range of the curled child.

"Come on, we need to get him inside." She ushered the child up, who appeared hesitant to move but surprisingly had no adverse reaction to her taking his hand in hers. He merely stared at their connection with wide –eyed fascination.

They disappeared into the safety of the building as I and Jacob marched over to the car that, for our convenience, had been pulled out of the garage. We got in without a word spared between us and I started the car. We had 4 hours to make it to our check-point, our range within the limits of the Portland colony.

**xXx**

The skyline of Seattle had just slipped from the rearview mirror when Jacob finally spoke up.

"So, how do these trips work?" He started, "I heard your father mention something about contacting them before entering the city."

"We use handheld transceivers." His eyebrows sprang up in surprise before settling down as the thought was considered, "If you notice, we're cautious of outsiders entering our territories. And since there's no way to warn beforehand –no postal service or wireless connections –we had to convert to open transmission hours, leaving our amateur airwaves and transceivers on for a specific amount of time at a particular time of day. We have to reach the check-point by then or we miss the opportunity to contact them."

"And what happens if we miss it?" Jacob queried with intrigue.

"We have to spend a whole entire day off the grid." It's not something I enjoyed. An entire night with little guard and limited ammunition and sources was dangerous, "Or face possibly being shot down attempting to enter city limits."

"But they know you there, right?"

I nodded, "They do," He was right, they knew me well enough that if I was to enter without notification, I could possibly get in with minimal problems, "but they don't know you. For all they know, you could be threatening my life to get in."

"And how do you know these guys again?"

"My father and the man we're visiting are very old friends."

"So old friends deliver secret messages to each other in sealed envelopes under the guise of getting supplies?" His head jerked to the envelope perched between us, hidden in the console compartment. I had underestimated Jacob's eyes during his injury.

"We _are_ getting supplies," I clarified "But yes, I am also relaying a message."

"I thought there wasn't a postal service." He chortled. His teasing rubbed against my insides, but rather than the irritation I expected, a pleasant _glee_ tingled up through my chest until the urge to laugh took over, "I heard some of your people say that this Aro character is some rich, powerful man. What the hell is he doing here in the Northwest?"

"He knew what was happening before the public did. As you know, the war was unexpected. It had been under wraps for decades. Aro likes to call it the Quiet War."

"I don't understand how that's possible-"

"Power allows you to do the impossible." He was skeptical. I could understand. I was as well. Growing up, I always knew Aro to be a bit _different_ than my father, other than the obvious reasons. He had an ancient knowledge about him, a blessed curse he appeared to carry on his elegant shoulders. As a child I always believed him to be a man of infinite language and culture, that he became almost non-human. It wasn't until a night 3 years before did I understand marginally the knowledge he possessed. If there was any reason I may have had believed him, it could have been because it was the only way to expound his _eccentricity. _"Aro explained many things, though never in detail or revealing more than what he needed to. I knew he was refraining from telling too much, but over time, I began to believe that which he did open up about. And besides, there _was_ a war going on before any of us knew. There's no denying. It shouldn't matter how long it was on-going."

"Yeah," He finally agreed, staring out the passenger window. The street signs, deserted cars, damaged roads and quiet was what they'll be for miles. The path to Portland wasn't exactly a straight one. There had been accidents left untended to, cars blocking streets and freeways for miles. Most of the city residents migrated up north to Canada, where somehow word was the land was untouched. It was partially true.

"Like I said, you operate in a militant fashion." He noted, not turning his eyes away from the empty landscape, "The rules and shifts."

"We are meant to function with some control."

"A true chaos is in the order." His deep voice was almost dreamlike. He still hadn't turned to face me.

"Well, order is an illusion." I replied.

"Then why bother?"

I felt my breath catch in my throat. I had asked myself time and time again. Why bother? Why keep up the illusion when this was the perfect time to start over, now that civilization was at our feet? But I knew the answer. The true world doesn't work for most. "The illusion increases productivity." It was the clear cut, honest truth. Without the illusion, there was no hope for anyone. The days would be harder to function if comforts and luxuries were taken, "In order to live, everyone needs to be sane and at least marginally satisfied. What you saw back there were men talking, women laughing and kids playing games. That needs to exist, so everyone can have a reason for getting up in the morning."

"But not you." Jacob's quiet words were like a thunderclap in a storm. Once again my breath caught in my throat, "You don't really laugh much or talk to anyone. I see how you are, Edward. You function in isolation."

"So do you." He finally turned his head in my direction, brows furrowed. He looked confused, probably thrown by my observation, "No emotionally attached person would have left his pack like that." It was too soon to note his feature change as one of sorrow. The expression was masked instantly.

"What's the point?" He repeated again, voice hallow and flat.

"Production increases." At that, he chuckled darkly.

"Right." Our eyes met briefly and I read it –the understanding. He was acknowledging how alike we were, where our priorities lie. One more hour to go and already I was beginning to feel the weight of regret heavy on my chest. There was so much more to know about him.

**xXx**

Silence never seemed to stretch too long between us, no matter the comfort it provided. His breaths were deep, his dark eyes contemplating. I could feel the words before he spoke it. As if I was reading his mind. I was aware of his presence, of his thoughts. It was bothersome, a lullaby, a distraction. I knew not what to make of it. I often caught myself admiring the shine of his long, obsidian hair tied in a sloppy ponytail at the base of his neck. My eyes trailed the column of tendons along his neck as he angled his head right. His body, long and muscled sat with comfortable grace, even in the limited space. He didn't seem too bothered with it. He was so at ease, with no direction of where he was headed. When his full lips parted, I turned away, eyes focused on the road. I wasn't a fool to believe he hadn't noticed me watching him. We were in limited company and overly aware of each other, more than we wanted to be. I could tell by the slight tension in his shoulders whenever my eyes would wander. It was only a matter of time that he would confront me. And as I expected, it would be sooner than I wanted.

"Why don't they know?" There was no need for him to elaborate and there was no surprise that he would be aware. There was something about him that was silent and all-knowing. As observant as he was, there was no room for shock.

"It's not relevant to anything regarding them." I answered. I couldn't help the tightness in my throat at the mention of something so unnecessary.

"What about Bella?" He coined, knowingly watching for any signs of distain, "She seems smitten by you, though I would say there's more fire in her now."

"I've declined her on numerous occasions."

"Telling the truth would probably rid of any future harassment." There was a small smirk on his face, one that was devious, "Your colony speaks of you a lot. Not that it should matter, but there's already some speculation."

"And?"

"And," He licked his lips, "We are in no time to hold judgments." He repeated my own words from the week before, though this time with a thread of amusement in his tone.

"And what use would it be to me if there was no one to pursue?"

Jacob merely leaned back against the passenger seat, "We shared a room for nearly a week."

"What's that have to do with anything?" The man was bold to imply such a thing.

"Maybe if you were a bit more open…" He let the rest of his suggestion trail off. Realization suddenly struck –he was teasing me. A form of play I hadn't been victim of since before J-Day. It was almost _normal_.

Another realization hit as well.

He was flirting. The hard, distant Jacob back in Seattle had peeled away to someone else. How many other layers were there?

"I understand it would be efficient to make use of the convenience of our environment but it would have been unwise." He merely snorted at my answer.

"It would have been more than convenient. Like you said, order is an illusion. We wouldn't have needed to profess our love. I wouldn't have needed to stay." His tone was suddenly serious.

I may have been wrong after all. Jacob wasn't moving on for his benefit but was moving away from something. I had one guess.

"You loved him." The silence I was met with was answer enough, "Why are you running away? He's gone. You can move on."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." His tone was clipped, his shoulders tense. The playful demeanor had melted away instantly.

"Do I not?" I challenged, "The people in my colony talk about you too, Jacob. More so, the people you came with. You were the first one to jump off that bus when he was attacked. You were all outnumbered and you knew that. Any smart man would have accepted that and left."

Jacob's jaw clenched, but he said nothing.

"He didn't know, did he?" The thought struck me as I pondered the situation. There was no hostility between Jacob and the wife, so she was unaware and I could only assume that to keep from having strains amongst their small group Jacob had to keep his feelings hidden, "You suffered silently."

He didn't answer for nearly a mile, "There was no difference." His dark eyes combed the full line of trees off the road, "We were all suffering together."

My hands gripped the wheel. What I was hearing startled me. It was never a position I would have put myself in. Who's to say I would not have been a worse person if I had grown attached to my men, those I had lost in the beginning? Jacob and I had traveled different roads that lead to the same destination.

To have and lose was to _lose_ period. It was a tragedy on Jacob's part. He never had what he lost to begin with.

"To answer your question, I did love him but it was before any of this happened. He was engaged to Emily but after everything went to shit, I realized it wasn't going to help us any. That's not to say he wasn't important as hell to me." The tension in the car mellowed. I wasn't exactly sure why, but it saved us the possibility of an uncomfortable drive. I let my eyes wander over to him again and was taken aback that he was watching me with an intensity I had only seen, but never experienced. I wasn't aware of how long I was watching him. Those dark eyes stared back at me unwavering, words unspoken in depths of brown. I wanted to speak, but I found no means of communicating exactly what to say or how to say it. I found my mind blank but the compulsion to talk was imperative. His lips curled up as if he knew, as if he could read _my _mind. He began to speak, flicking his eyes towards the road only for them to widen.

"Edward!" It was an order to pay attention, to stop.

With my sharpened reflex, my eyes shot to the road and my body regained control of the wheel as I braked harshly. When the car was at a complete stop, I saw it. The small, bundled lump in the road.

A body.

A small body.

"Fuck," The word came out as a whoosh of relief and incredulity from Jacob's mouth. My eyes were still on the body. It hadn't moved at all. Chances are, if whomever it was had been wounded, we would have seen signs of life, "We have to see if the kid's alive."

"No." I answered immediately. Jacob threw me a stunned look, "The child is dead. We're leaving." Even from 3 yards away, I knew.

I also knew something else.

This was a trap.

"You're telling me we should keep on driving with a dead child in the middle of the road?" His voice was threateningly soft and dangerous.

"You're not thinking clearly, Jacob." I responded, "No one would leave their child there."

"That's exactly why we should check it out." He was already shifting in the car, unbuckling his seatbelt and reaching behind us for something.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see if the kid is alive."

"Jacob-"

"Do you really have the heart to leave a body lying there like that?" he cut me off.

"No but I have the _mind_ to."

He glared at me, saying nothing as he blindly reached behind him.

"This same thinking is what got you nearly killed last time." I muttered, though I saw no signs of him stopping. Once again, I found my authority overlooked, but had no energy to reaffirm it, "You'll need a weapon."

"What do you think I'm reaching for?" He pulled his arm back, revealing the clunky belt with egg shaped armory.

"Hand grenades?" He merely smirked at the question.

"I also have a pistol." He added, reaching for the door. Before I could ponder where his sanity went, he was out of the car, cautiously walking towards the body. I heaved a sigh, feeling my control slip from my grasp. It was this reckless behavior that lead to injuries and deaths. Reaching behind the passenger seat, I uncovered my hidden arsenal under a blue tarp located on the floor. My hands wrapped around a short-barreled shotgun. Satisfied, I retrieved it, before stepping out of the car to watch.

Jacob gingerly crouched next to the body, his fingers curling around a slim neck as he focused for a second. Finally, with a shake of his head, he sighed, "He's gone." It was a young boy then. I felt no relief or sorrow, just distain. The human race did no favors for themselves even in the worst of times.

I heard Jacob speak again, "Shit, Edward," His voice shook, "This kid, he's –" There was silence as he gently pulled on the rounded shoulders of the child. The limp body now faced upwards at Jacob whose eyes widened, "He's been…mutilated."

I felt the spark of adrenaline rush through me instantly, "Jacob, it's a trap!" I yelled, holstering my shotgun and pulling out my Gold Desert Eagle right as the air was pierced by movement. The action was instantaneous. Jacob crumpled, heavy from dead weight as the screams and hollers flowed through the trees and road.

"You are in the camp of the lord!"

"Are you a man of God, outsider?"

The voices were enraged and hysterical. I knew without a question what we were in the middle of; a Thumper's camp.

I saw movements behind the trees, but made no attempt to fire. Fear burned through me but it wasn't fear for my life or for my safety. It was fear that this time Jacob could not be saved. It was incapacitating, physically and mentally. My arm trembled as I gripped my weapon, attempting to maintain a sense of cool. Thumpers were known to try conversion on particular outsiders, though they occasionally attacked first to shrink the numbers of potential threats. It appeared that this was what I was in the middle of, a conversion.

Hysteria was contagious, which was why they succeeded so easily in converting those that had nowhere else to go. Many gave themselves for the safety of numbers and for the hope of Salvation.

That wouldn't be me.

I ducked low, rounding the car as the words carried on the air. There were warnings of my life being taken if I didn't submit, if I didn't give in.

There were promises of earning my keep on the planet, becoming a child of Faith.

The words droned on as I loaded my gun.

I was able to distinguish that there were 3 of them, all male. Two maybe a few yards on the right side of the road behind the line of trees, and one closer to me on my left and nearest to Jacob. I was out of sight from either of them, an opportunity I was going to take advantage of. Using the cover of the car, I crawled off the shoulder of the road and into the forest, being sure to mask myself along the thicket of bushes and trees. I followed the length of the land, scoping for any signs of movement. Finally, I spotted one of them. A middle-aged man dressed in worn jeans and a checkered shirt. He stood there, a crossbow in hand, watching the car, ready to fire. I approached one step at a time, my body close to the earth. Placing my gun down, I fingered for my dagger inside my boot, then brought myself to full height.

He was none the wiser.

And that was all the chance I needed. Swiftly and without a word, my left hand clamped over his mouth and my dagger sliced through skin, muscle and his windpipe. I was mindful to step out of range of his bloodletting, wiping off the blade on the hem of his shirt. When the dagger was safely secured, I went for my gun, walking back towards the road. I could make out through the tree line, Jacob on his side, facing toward me. My chest compressed at the sight. Inching forward, I stepped out from the trees, hoping for anything that there'd be sign of life.

"Your friend is dead!" One called out.

"Pray for his soul!"

I was close enough to smell the blood. Adrenaline in my body ebbed away to some vampiric force, sucking the energy from me.

My thoughts were a whirlwind of emotions I hadn't felt in years. My palm cupped his cheek, stroking under his eyes, wishing they would open, revealing the dark pools. My body bowed, drawing my forehead to his shoulder as I attempted to regain focus, concentration. Anything.

I felt….helpless.

I felt. Hopeless.

A groan startled me.

I sat back on my heels, staring in disbelief. Perhaps I was hearing things. Leaning in closer, I watched for any movements and was once again alarmed at a sudden movement. It took a fraction of a second to comprehend.

His full lips pressed against mine.

I didn't understand the meaning of it, even if I was relieved he was alive. As if answering my query, his tongue metallic from blood, pressed against my lips. And there I felt the round piece of metal enter my mouth.

The safety pin from a hand grenade.

Pulling back instantly, I witnessed his arm curled into his chest, clutching the grenade in his hand. Jacob's eyes blinked open, a small smirk on his lips. I knew what he was suggesting.

I placed my hands over his, careful to keep our grip on the safety lever. Once pressure was applied, his fingers slipped from under mine and I retracted my arm. Showing no sign of tossing my arm back, knowing that'd give the men across the road a heads up, I gave the weapon a low toss over the strip of cement to the parallel tree line.

There was the expected hollers of fear before the grenade erupted, coating the air with soil, twigs and branches. I was instantly up, tucking my hands under Jacob's shoulders and dragging him into the safety of the forest. The grenade was more a distraction. That I knew. And there was still a small frame of time left to retrieve the discarded weapons on the side of the road. I made sure to do just that, before I was back lifting Jacob on his feet.

"God Damnit!" He hollered in pain. An arrow had torn into his left shoulder. He was lucky it wasn't his heart. Throwing his left arm over my shoulder, I walked us deeper in the forest.

"We need to be as deep in as we can to have time to detect if any of them are coming."

"I thought they were all dead. That grenade-"

"Has alerted the rest of them that there was an attack." I finished. Thumpers typically were in groups ranging from 20 to 30, though if this camp was nomadic, it could be just a dozen, but I wasn't going to count on luck.

Jacob hissed as I carried him about half a mile into the land, only letting up when we came upon a tiny clearing. He rested his back against the trunk of a tree as I placed down the belt of grenades and we both sat in silence, catching our breaths before he finally spoke.

"Don't say I told you so."

I knew there was a slight delirium as I chuckled, "Is there much pain?" I nodded towards his wound.

"Not as bad as the infection, to be honest."

"You think you could use that pistol if you needed to?" He nodded. We had that working for us, "If anyone has heard us, they'll be coming this way. We want them as close as possible before we circle back."

His brows rose, "They'll see us."

"They won't be expecting us." I replied, "They're going to search in small groups, covering as much land as possible. Imagine a line of them walking through here. If we're careful and quiet using the cover of trees and rocks, we can use as little ammunition as possible and slip through the crack before making it back to the car."

"You really think that'll work?"

"I've been against worse." I answered honestly, "Can you walk?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

While we waited, I dislodged the arrow from Jacob's shoulder, cutting the end of the arrow off and pulling from the other tip as Jacob bit into his fists. After a half of an hour we heard the voices drifting through the trees.

"Okay." I nodded to Jacob, "That's our cue." Grunting, Jacob stood onto his feet. He was indeed in better shape now than he had been when he arrived in Seattle. I could at least be thankful for that. It made my job a lot easier to get us back to the car safely. With a plan and procedure, I was sure we would get through with little trouble. Thumpers weren't as efficient as they were delusional. They were nowhere as primal as Banshees or as tactful in their maneuvers.

With only having to take down one Thumper –a short, balding man with a rifle –we were able to finally see the road through a curtain of brown and green.

"That was easier than I thought." Jacob whispered from behind. The distant voices were overpowered by a roar of an engine. It was a sound of a motorcycle if I was assuming correctly. We both stopped short from the opening of the trees. Never had I ever seen Thumpers with motorcycles, rather they traveled on their feet "What the hell is that?" Jacob asked, incredulous.

"The demons of hell." We both turned at the sound of the graveling voice. The roar of the bike had masked his footsteps, "Our God is a vengeful God." His deep voice grumbled as he overlooked us. There was a wild fear in his eyes. His mouth twitched, causing his lips to curl like a rapid dog. He was as weathered as the men I killed before him.

"You think killing us is going to help you and your fucking God?" Jacob growled.

The man didn't speak, but took aim. Jacob side-stepped in front of me to block his line of fire. His palm rested on my thigh before he gave a gentle squeeze. I knew what he was doing. He wanted me to run.

He wanted me to slip away as he distracted him.

"Jacob-" I said under my breath for his ears only.

But it was too late. The shot rang out. My hands instinctually went around Jacob's waist, bringing him down with me as I shielded his body.

"Jacob," The plead came out a whimper.

"I wasn't hit." He grunted from under my weight.

My body shuddered at the sound of his voice. He was okay. He was alive. Instantly, I pulled out my Gold Desert Eagle, aiming it to where the man stood.

He wasn't there.

Instead, in his place was a petite, female figure with chocolate locks cut short and brown eyes staring back at me in relief, a revolver in her right hand.

"Bella?"

**xXx**

**AN: So...whatya think? Did you enjoy the first kiss? was it what you expected. How do you think the first sexual encounter will be? Well, it isn't far away ;)  
>The next chapter should be posted in on November 19th. the last 2 chapters will be packed with juicy stuff. So I want to make it perfect! Thanks for reading! <strong>


End file.
